Of Plight and Boon
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: As far as the Ronins are concerned they are retired, the only threats in their life now is passing their exams or simply moving on with life. Set two(2) years after the Ronin Message OVA can the boys move on with their lives or will a new Reign threaten the existence of their world once again? Reviews are appreciated! :)
1. Prologue

"You have disappointed Lord Talpa yet again, Shōkōjo." The young general stated, his samurai armor rattled as he walked into the room. His sword was sheathed at his side but his hand rested on it ready for a fight and his dark green eyes, which resembled the dark green of forest moss, glared at the girl before him.

The girl had eyes that matched the soldier's in color and intensity as she kneeled before him on a ground of dirt, dust, and dried blood. The room they were in was round and had only a single rounded hole directly in the middle of the ceiling that shone a single beam of light down. However, she wouldn't be able to look up to see the sky though since she was shackled against the wall. The man stayed away from the light, as if he was trying to avoid it.

"Perhaps, it is for the best." She hissed as she worked at the shackle around her wrist again, the pain from where her skin had been rubbed bloody and raw no longer bothered her it was numb like her emotions.

"You know he will forgive you if you will only listen to him and pledge your allegiance." The general insisted his eyes light up briefly at the mention of his master.

After a brief blank stare the girl began to laugh, "I will never pledge my allegiance to him, not after I have found out the truth!"

The general glared once again and kicked a small pile of dirt towards the girl where it hit her in the face. She turned away for a moment to wipe her face against her ripped kimono sleeve as best she could with her limited mobility. At the same moment her stomach growled, she scowled at its betrayal.

Quickly though, she found herself out of breath as she was suddenly ripped from the ground by the collar. Her arms were forced back by the chained shackles and she grimaced at the feeling of her shoulders straining from the stretch.

"You have been in here for a few weeks, Shōkōjo; you will die of starvation if not from the torture. You are weak."

She simply gave him a sarcastic look, "you spit as you speak, and do you know that?"

With a growl the general threw the frail girl to the ground once more. She felt her bruised rib crack a little as she hit a small rock upon impact.

"Fine. I hope you die."

"Thanks for acting as if you cared." The girl replied watching carefully as the general left the room as she grimaced back into a sitting position.

Once she was sure he was gone she curled into a ball and let her shoulders shake but no tears came down her face. They were dried up at this point, as was her will to live.

However, as she sat in the dark silence she suddenly heard an echoing whisper, almost a soft melody.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating." She whispered into her knees.

Then the sound came again, this time she looked up. In front of her sat a small creature, no bigger than her own fist, it waivered before her as the light did from the ceiling.

"Hello kodama." She whispered, "Have you come to take my spirit away?" She asked.

The kodama didn't speak back but simply waved it's arms towards the ceiling and the light that came through it. The girl looked up then back at the ceiling.

"You are a funny thing. Do you think I could honestly get up there? I can't even stand on my own legs. And, if you haven't noticed, I'm shackled." She told it.

The kodama indicated the ceiling with more urgency.

"I cannot move kodama." The girl hissed getting annoyed.

The kodama suddenly moved as if it were part of the wind and went to the girl's shackles. Each one seemed to magically open. The girl stared at the little kodama as it then moved away from her and towards the light.

The girl felt her stiff body whine as she began to drag her way to the light to where the kodama was. Her muscles felt twisted, and she felt the dirt get into her wounds on her wrists but she kept going. Once in the light she lay on her back then turned her head to the kodama.

"What now?" She asked it.

"Now, we get you out." Someone said.

The girl's head snapped to look up through the hole. Far above her through the hole she saw two men standing, they both wore the uniforms of the Ancient clan.

"You came." The girl said as she felt the first burning hot tears she had in the last several days.

"Sorry it took us a while, we got a little detoured." The man who spoke before said as he and his partner lowered a looped rope.

A few minutes later the girl struggled to get the rope wrapped around her shoulders like a back then tugged on it to signal she was ready to go. The kodama disappeared as she began to be lifted to the opening above.


	2. Chapter 1

Rowen woke up with a start; he nearly jumped out of his bed. He was immediately met with the laughter of his friend, Kento.

"C'mon man, get up. You're going to sleep the entire day away!" Kento said as he waved the blow horn he had set off around in the air.

Rowen glared at his friend and grabbed the book nearest to his bed to throw at him, but paused when a tall blonde boy appeared in the doorway.

"You're going to piss off our neighbors, Kento." Sage said with a sigh from the door. "Rowen put the book down. We're going to all be late for class at this rate."

It had been six years since they had first become the Ronin Warriors, and two years since they had received their new armors from the spirit of Suzunagi. The boys were now all living on the edge of Tokyo's downtown. Rowen and Sage rented their own two bedroom apartment while Kento, Cye, and Ryo lived in three bedroom apartment a floor above.

Rowen, Ryo, Sage and Cye were attending the city university and were now beginning their final year of undergraduate studies. Meanwhile, Kento, who was taking night classes, worked full time in his family's restaurant preparing to one day take over the business from his family.

Ryo had been playing with the idea of taking a break from school for the last several months. When he wasn't working at the university as Mia's assistant he would go out to the woods with White Blaze and get lost for a few days.

Ryo's behavior was something all the boys found in common for them since Suzunagi. They began to all prefer to be alone more often than around each other, or just people in general. Mia would often lecture them, telling them it's because they were veterans of a war now, they experience things no one ever did or ever will and they need time to understand and come to terms with it.

She had even advised the boys to "find someone to talk to," Sage and Kento immediately scoffed and ignored the advice. They insisted there was no one to talk to since they had to keep the secret of them saving the world several times to themselves. Rowen, Cye, and Ryo would, instead, occasionally met up with one another and just talk about their memories of Talpa and all the foes they faced since they were 16. It helped, but they still felt weighed down by the past. In fact, they all had dreams and nightmares of their battles.

Shaking off his thoughts Rowen got up as Kento left the room with Sage so that he could get ready. He quickly made his way to his en suite bathroom to freshen up and change into a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie. Once he was ready he grabbed his leather satchel bag and went into the living room to catch up with Sage and Kento. They were going to grab breakfast at the local cafe before Sage and Rowen headed to class and Kento to work.

The cafe they went to was a small set up and featured coffee in the mornings and tempura in the afternoon. It was common place for students to meet up, it was split into two floors with a more active social scene on the main floor with a small stage for acoustic performances and a more quiet second floor for people who preferred to go there to read, study, or relax. It also had outdoor seating that offered a great sight of the Tokyo tower in the distance, however since it was late autumn the boys opted to take a table inside, on the second floor near the back corner where it was most quiet.

"Where's Cye this morning?" Sage asked Kento sipping from his cup of coffee.

"He said something about going swimming." Kento replied with a shrug. "He's been going to Okutama a lot lately."

"Have you heard from Ryo?" Rowen asked as he lightly spread cream cheese on his bagel.

Kento shook his head, "no, not yet, I'm sure he'd call us though if there was trouble."

Ryo had left again to be alone the Thursday before, it was Monday now, but they weren't worried about their unofficial leader of the group getting into trouble these days. It had been quiet for the last two years, something they treated with relief.

The boys went silent as they sipped at their coffee and ate their breakfast in understood silence.

"How's Ully?" Kento asked Sage suddenly, Sage had been the young boy's personal kendo coach for years now.

"Good." Sage said with a nod, "he's off to the national kendo championship this week, I signed off to help request time off of school for him. He's turning 15 soon in a few weeks too, he can't wait says he'll soon be the age we were when we met him."

The boys stayed silent at the comment, none of them could find the words of the almost jealousy that despite Ully being a part of many of their adventures that he still got to have an almost completely normal life compared to theirs.

They finished their breakfast discussing more menial things like new music, books, and weather. Once they finished Sage and Rowen wished farewell to Kento and they headed towards the university campus.

Rowen spaced out as they walked, letting himself daydream again. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular he just let his mind wander.

Suddenly though he reached out and grabbed Sage's bicep.

"Whoa, what's up man?" Sage asked looked at Rowen and pulling his arm from his friend's fierce grip.

"I… I thought I saw… nothing… never mind, I'm sorry." Rowen muttered as he shrank into his hoodie.

"No, what?" Sage asked looking around, he didn't see anything but the usually crowds of people walking to their jobs or schools.

Rowen sighed; he couldn't lie to his friend. "I thought I saw a warlord."

"Rowen." Sage said with a sigh, "c'mon man, we both know they're all gone, they don't exist anymore."

"I know, I know, I did say never mind, didn't I?" Rowen said a little cross.

Sage gave his friend a pat on the back, "no big deal, you're probably just still waking up. You have never been a morning person."

"Probably," Rowen muttered.

Far above them atop a nearby business high rise stood a man in black armor that was trimmed with silver that glinted in the sunlight. He looked uncomfortable with his surroundings yet familiar.

"Report." A female voice said from behind him.

The man turned to look at the woman who was walking up to him. She wore dull golden armor and no helmet; her long light brown hair flowed behind her in the wind.

"They seem to no longer be inseparable ma'am, just like we had hoped. They are worn down and weak compared to how they were six years ago." The man stated smoothly his deep voice rumbled as he spoke.

"Good." The woman replied as she reached the edge of the building and looked down at the crowds below.

"Do we move now ma'am?" The man asked.

"No, Morpheus, be patient. We will soon, but the time must be perfect. We must wait until Strata and Halo separate. They must not unite again."

"Yes, lady Yuki." Morpheus said with a bow.


	3. Chapter 2

Rowen ran along his usual path in the park near his apartment building. The sound of traditional Japanese music filled his ears as he jogged past other patrons of the park.

It was near the end of the day, the sky above was just beginning to turn into the colors of the coming sunset, and the air was cool from autumn. When Ryo was around Rowen would go running with him at the end of every day, but he found himself running alone a lot more lately.

Near the center of the park Rowen slowed to give a bow at the entrance of a Torii gate before continuing at a slow jog on the right side of the path until he approached the Shinto shrine.

Looking around Rowen saw he was alone in the fading light of day. He walked over to purification trough and with his right hand he picked up the water scoop to wash his left hand then switched to wash his right hand. He then used his right hand again to scoop another ladle of water into his left hand and washed his mouth quickly. Once he was done with that he moved on to the shrine where he tossed a few coins into the offer box, rang the bell, bowed twice before silently making a wish with his eyes closed. He clapped his hands twice to signal he was done with his wish and bowed one more time.

Once he was done with the ritual he made a deep sigh and looked up to the sky. It was turning purple now, he would be able to see stars soon. He enjoyed looking up into the night sky, perhaps it was one of the only good memories he had from the Ronin's battling Talpa, being among the stars in the sky.

However, he was interrupted when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Snapping into focus he turned around sharply expecting to see someone standing off in the shadows, but no one was around.

"Who's there?" he called out, but nothing answered him. "Kento, is that you? This isn't funny, man."

Rowen stood still waiting for something to happen, sound, movement, anything. After a minute or two Rowen decided he was just being paranoid and tried to shake the feeling off. He rolled his shoulders then made a move to jog out the area.

A bright flash of silver went in front of Rowen's face. Rowen barely avoided the graze of a sword as he flipped out of the way.

"What the-" Rowen started as he landed in a crouch, less than ten feet away from him stood a man in black armor that was trimmed with silver.

"Good dodge, Strata, it is good to see that you have not lost your reflexes at least." He man said, his voice was deep and rumbled as he spoke.

"Who are you?" Rowen asked, his hand hovered over hoodie pocket where both his cell phone and armor orb stayed hidden. Normally, he left his orb in the drawer of his nightstand, but after thinking he saw something earlier that day he felt the need to carry it that evening, now he was grateful for it. However, he hoped he wouldn't need it, like his fellow Ronins he hadn't worn the armor since Suzunagi had given it to him.

"I am Morpheus of Famine, I am the general of the Nether World's army."

"That's impossible, the Nether World had been defeated. Talpa and his cronies are gone."

Morpheus smirked, "that is what we wanted you to think. It is true Talpa and his warlords are gone, but now the new Emperor of the Nether World has taken his throne and he has a message for you Ronin Warriors."

"Yea? And what is that?" Rowen demanded.

"Die." Morpheus replied before disappearing into the shadows.

"What?" Rowen asked taken aback. From behind him he suddenly heard the whoosh of a sword cutting through the air. He turned as quickly as he could to try to avoid the sword but he saw it was coming right at him, dead on.

Suddenly, another flash of light joined the sword, it knocked the blade to the side. Morpheus swore as he tried to regain his grip on his weapon.

When Rowen looked to see what hit his sword he saw what looked like a hand fan on the ground. He then switched his eyes to the source of where the object came from.

Walking out of the shadows came a silent shape of a smaller person who wore a long brown cloak. As a light breeze came through the trees he saw a glimpse of what looked like gray and light purple armor underneath the cloak.

Morpheus swore again as he too spotted the newest guest.

"You." He growled.

"Hello, Morpheus. I suggest you get out of here before I leave your master with one less soldier." The voice was of a girl, it held a calm authority.

Morpheus glare intensified, "you have no business here."

"The Ronins ARE my business." She insisted as she unfolded a second hand fan with a fluid twitch of her wrist.

"Night Crawler!" Morpheus suddenly declared, what looked like black snakes radiated off the warlord general's sword as he swung it in the girl's direction.

"Soul Riser!" The girl summoned her power and flung the fan at Morpheus, which Rowen then realized that the folds in the fan were actually sharp blades.

The girl dodge the sword, but only barely, the blade managed to cut part of her cloak. Meanwhile, the fan weapon hit it's target head on and cut Morpheus across the chest before it returned to its owner's hand.

Morpheus hissed and fell to a knee, he looked up to the girl.

"I will tell Emperor Zetsumei of your presence, Riska."

"Do that." She said before doing a turning kick at the Nether World General as he disappeared in a spiral of shadows.

Rowen stared at the place Morpheus was just at, then looked at the girl who the warlord had called "Riska."

"Now, who are you? I appreciate your help, but I'd rather know who had saved me." He said finding his voice again.

"Where are the others?" Riska asked quickly picking up her original razor fan she had thrown at Morpheus to divert his blade from Rowen.

"I don't even know who you are, let alone if I should trust you." Rowen insisted.

"I need you to trust me, at least until we have time for an interview. Rowen of Strata, where are the other Ronins?" She asked more urgently.

"I.. I don't know. Kento is at his family's restaurant, Sage is at home, Cye is at Okutama, and Ryo is probably in the woods on Mt. Fuji." Rowen answered as quickly as he could sensing the panic in Riska's voice.

"Come, we must hurry, your friends are in trouble." She said grabbing Rowen's wrist and leading him through the trees of the park at a run.

As they ran Rowen noticed the sky above was no longer the purple of a sunset, it now looked like a burning orange, something was unnatural about it.

"What is going on?" he asked softly, not expecting for Riska to answer.

"The emperor of the Nether World has decided it is time for him to show his face."

"But, how? We destroyed Talpa for good."

"It isn't Talpa, it's his successor." She released his wrist now that she was sure he would follow her.

They ran out into the streets of Tokyo where people were pausing staring up in the sky, the feeling tense expectation was everywhere.

"Who?" Rowen asked catching up with Riska to run by her side, he pointed to the right to lead to his apartment building.

"Emperor Zetsumei." Riska replied with evident distaste.

"Why now?"

"He and his warlords are convinced you and the other Ronins are at your weakest. They have heard of your new armors and the potential of powers they hold. All of the Yōkai world has heard of them."

"So he wants our armors too then?" Rowen almost rolled his eyes from how predictable the prospect was.

"No, he wishes to destroy the armors and all of you with them. That way he can take over this dimension without any trouble and finally rule the world as he sees fit."

"I'm confused, wouldn't he want our armors BECAUSE of the powers they hold?"

They had made it to the apartment building, running inside they avoided the elevators which were on the fritz from the electric storm that had formed outside. People in the lobby were gazing outside as their phones suddenly became useless to them. Rowen and Riska went directly to the stairs to climb up to Rowen and Sage's floor. Rowen thanked his stars that he only lived on the fourth floor with Sage.

"It is difficult to explain, our mission is to find the other Ronins first then I will explain everything." Riska stated in a finalizing tone, it was clear she was focused at the task at hand.

Once on fourth floor both people froze and looked at the destruction. Wooden splinters and shattered glass lay on the floor creating a path directly to Rowen and Sage's apartment. Down the hallway there was a broken window that once looked out into the street below.

"Sage!" Rowen yelled and ran towards his apartment where his friend was supposed to be.

"Rowen, wait!" Riska yelled running after the blue haired boy.

Rowen paused in his apartment's doorway looking at everything inside. The whole place looked torn apart, he couldn't help but think how if Kento saw this he would say something about Rowen and Sage not getting their security deposit back.

"Sage?" Rowen called as he carefully stepped into the apartment, he tried his best to ignore the spots of blood scattered around the apartment. He could only hope it didn't belong to Sage. Rowen heard as Riska walked inside behind him, she was nearly silent except for when her armored feet stepped on the glass.

"Sage!" Rowen called looking into his friend's bedroom and only saw Sage's bed flipped over and papers all over the room instead.

Rowen sighed, Sage was gone, at least that's what he thought until he heard movement from his own room. He made movement to go there next but Riska stopped him.

"Wait, you do not have a weapon. Let me go first, in case it is a trap." She whispered to him. Rowen nodded and let Riska take the lead. She slipped a dagger out of the holster that was on her right outer thigh.

Upon reaching the door Riska poised herself then quickly kicked the door open. In an instant she found herself defending herself against a wooden kendo sword with her dagger's blunt side.

"Sage!" Rowen called relieved to see his friend and trying to stop him from attacking the mysterious girl at the same time.

"Rowen?" Sage questioned at seeing his friend, he quickly backed away from Riska. "You're here, what is going on, who is this?"

Sage spoke quickly as he shook off his nerves and pushed his blond hair out of his face, except for the hair that covered his right eye.

"Yea, umm, this is uh, Riska?" Rowen said unsure indicating to Riska who looked impatient. It was really the first time he got a good look at her in the light.

Riska had long black hair that seemed undisturbed by all the action, she was close to Rowen's height and looked physically young but from the glint in her eyes she seemed to be older than she appeared. Speaking of her eyes, they were a striking green color, so green that looked like could match the green of the moss in the forest.

Rowen didn't realized how long he had gazed at Riska taking in her appearance until he heard her groan with impatience.

"We don't have time for introductions, but if you insist." She said to Rowen then turned to look both at him and Sage, "I am Riska Takashi of the Souls armor. I am here to assist you, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors."

"Souls armor? Assist us, how?" Sage asked suspiciously.

"Do you all ask so many questions, I do not like to repeat myself and I know I will have to reintroduce myself later when everyone else is gathered. I am to assist you all with fighting the Nether World, that is all you need to know for now. I am on your side, and I wish we leave before more Nether soldiers come here to finish what they started and risk not only wasting time fighting them but also losing the others." She explained quickly.

Sage looked at her coldly for a moment longer before nodding, "fine, but I want to know more as soon as we can." he told her.

"Agreed." Rowen said.

Riska nodded agreeing to the terms before turning the way they came to get out of the apartment building. She could sense the enemy was close and she didn't want them any closer.

"Where to next?" She asked the boys.

"Descendants of the Dragon Restaurant, to get Kento." Rowen replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Kento was clearing off the tables near the window when began to notice people moving down the street and pointing off to the south. He raised an eyebrow as he placed a few more plates in his dish bin.

"Wonder what they're all staring at." He said to himself.

Wiping his hands on his apron he approached the window and instantly gasped at seeing the sky a blur of blood red, yellow, and orange. It was darkening into the dark blue of night only a moment before.

"What the-?"

"Kento, get those dishes to the kitchen and finish setting the tables. We have more dinner rush moving through." His mother called to him from the hostess station in Chinese.

Kento barely heard her as he watched something large fly across the sky. Quickly, he turned the from the window, abandoning the dish bin to go out front. From behind him his mother was shouting protests along with a few other choice words.

Outside Kento stared up at the sky with the crowds around him. Whispers of what the sky could mean were around him.

"Probably electrical disruption from a sun ray."

"Northern lights? Here?"

"Maybe there's a fire somewhere."

No, it was none of those things, Kento though. He could feel in his gut it was something much more sinister.

Suddenly cries of surprise and fear surrounded him as the large object from below suddenly swooped down and came straight at Kento.

"Whoa!" Kento yelled and back flipped out of the way. The object slowed, turned then aimed for Kento's family's restaurant.

Without a second thought Kento barreled through the doors, pushing people as he went. Once inside he grabbed his mother's hand, who was still yelling at him, and dragged her with to the back kitchens. At the same time he heard the front window shatter from the dark object that attacked him crashing through.

"Everyone stay back here and hide!" Kento ordered his parents, siblings, along with the other kitchen staff. Outside the kitchen Kento could here he screams and cries of the patrons as they ran out of the way of the dark visitor.

"Shuu, what is going on?" his mother asked hugging Kento's youngest sister close. He didn't get to answer though.

"Kento of Hardrock, come out of hiding and fight like a man." A shrill voice said from the main dining room.

"Hide." Kento hissed one more time at the staring faces. Slowly he turned, taking off his apron as he did, and went to the door that would lead him to his unknown enemy. With a deep breath he pulled his orb from his pocket then pushed the door open and he stepped through.

On the other side stood a tall man in gray armor with a worn gray cape attached to it. His helmet face mask slid open revealing a crooked grin.

"Hello, Kento." He said.

"Who are you? A Nether rat?" Kento asked rolling his orb in his hand.

The stranger's eyes lit with anger, "I am Enkidu of War. I am part of the army of the Nether world empire."

"Right, like I said, a Nether rat." Kento said with a bored tone.

"Silence Ronin swine!"

"Oh, ho! Now who's calling who names?"

Enkidu roared with annoyance and Kento suddenly found himself dodging a gray energy orb that Enkidu released from his hand.

"What the hell?" Kento questioned staring at the new hole that was in the wall directly behind where he had stood only a moment ago. His eyes then turned to Enkidu, who once again had a dumb grin on his face.

"You Ronins are not the only ones with new power."

Kento pulled his armor orb out of his pocket and readied it in his hand, looks like he was going to need a bit of help.

As if someone read his mind Kento watched at Enkidu was suddenly hit with a large glass rice bowl that had been sitting on one of the tables near the window. Both men turned their heads to see the source of where the bowl came from.

Sage and Rowen stood side by side just inside the restaurant where they climbed in through the window.

"Guys!" Kento yelled flooding with relief.

"More Ronins, good, it will be easier to kill you together and please my master." Enkidu laughed seemingly pleased with himself.

"Not so fast warlord."

Enkidu's smile was quickly replaced with a snarl as he turned to look behind him. Kento now stood beside Riska, Hardrock jumped not realizing that she was beside him at first.

"Shōkōjo." Enkidu hissed.

"Leave Enkidu before something bad happens to you. I would hate to send you back to your master defeated and missing a finger."

"Your threats are empty to me Shōkōjo. Now move out of my way."

Riska stepped in front of Kento with a challenging glare.

"Very well, we'll do this the hard way." Enkidu moved quicker than the Ronins could see but Riska reacted just as quickly.

Kento was pushed back against the wall with such force the tiles on the wall cracked. He watched in awe as Riska matched the warlord's blow for blow with her short sword against his long sword.

With quick precision and foot movement Riska lured Enkidu towards the window where Sage and Rowen hastily got out of the way as the mysterious girl finally got the warlord outside onto the streets.

Outside people ran quickly down the streets to get away from the city. The sky above was burst of oranges, reds, and yellows the colors lit the ground with an eerie glow. What stars did make it out in the sky were now being choked out of sight by large black billowing clouds that rolled into view with furiousity. Streets lights flickered on, which only revealed the Nether spirits who were chasing the citizens of Tokyo with glee.

People seemed to divide around the fight without looking twice at it. It was something that most had seen or heard of before. And all they were concentrating on was escaping.

"Sage! Rowen! Kento!" A young adolescent's voice came that cracked with puberty.

The boys took their eyes off the fight before them for a moment to see Yulie running up to them desperate to reach his friends against the flow of escaping panicked people.

"Yulie! What you doing? Why are you coming towards the fight, you should be going the other way!" Rowen yelled over the noise once Yulie reached them.

The boy shook his head, his shaggy brown hair brushed over his eyes.

"I came to fight with you again. It's the Nether World, they're back!"

"We noticed." Sage said tilting his head towards the fight between Enkidu and Riska.

"Who's that?" Yulie asked staring at the girl fighting the warlord.

"Good question, who IS that?" Kento emphasized.

"No time, just someone to help. Yulie, you have to leave, you can't stay here." Rowen insisted.

"No, I want to help, like last time."

"This isn't a game Yulie!" Sage yelled making the boy jump he looked at his sensei with large round eyes. "We can't protect you like last time, we can barely protect ourselves."

"Hey!" Kento snapped which was only received with a look from both Rowen and Sage.

"Kento, Sage, c'mon. Riska and that warlord are heading towards the city center. We need to keep them in our sights." Rowen said grabbing Kento's arm and dragging him along down the street towards the fight.

Sage turned to join them but stopped and caught Yulie by the arm.

"Ah! Sage, please, let me help."

Sage shook his head and looked up in time to see a bus coming towards them with refuges on it. With one hand on Yulie's bicep and his other hand raised in the air Sage flagged the bus down until it stopped for them.

Sage turned to Yulie, he didn't need to kneel to talk to him anymore, the boy was shoulder high to him now.

"Yulie." Sage said delicately. "You need to go with the refuges and protect them. You've been through this before with us, you know what to expect from the Nether Realm, they don't. You need to become their leader."

"But…"

"C'mon little dude, I know they'll be in safe hands with you. And in the mean time we'll kick the Nether Realms butt… again."

After a moment Yulie nodded with a new found determination in his eyes.

"Ok, but you have to promise to come get me as soon as you need me." Yulie insisted.

Sage smiled and ruffled Yulie's hair.

"Of course." He turned Yulie around and pushed him up onto the bus. "Now go."

Yulie watched Sage as the bus doors closed and the vehicle moved on to escape the city. He knew it was better for Yulie to sit out this time, he had a feeling that the fight was going to be harder than what it was with Talpa.


	5. Chapter 4

The city center was silent as was the rest of the city. No one was in the streets, not even animals. The birds that had flocked in the skies and the rodents that lived in the alleys had either fled or hid just like their human counterparts. The power in the city had long gone out from damage that the Nether Realm had caused. Occasionally in the distance you could hear a piece of a building falling from where chunks were taken out from a battle that ended just over an hour before.

Tucked away in between the shelves of the downtown public library Rowen carefully made his way towards the back corner of the third floor. He stayed away from the windows where he knew a Nether Spirit would be looking into.

Once he made it to the abandoned rows storage cabinets filled with dusty microfiche he finally caught up with the small huddles group consisting of his brothers in arms and the new girl, Riska.

Riska sat silently in the darkened corner where she cradled her leg with a surprising calm. In her battle with Enkidu the warlord had managed to cut her deeply on her thigh.

Rowen placed rolls of athletic wrap and squares of gauze in front of her then kneeled. Behind him Sage was quickly going over what details he knew of what was going on according to what Riska had told them.

"How is it?" Rowen asked Riska softly, he didn't try to reach out to touch her, he had a feeling she wouldn't accept his help.

"I've had worse." Riska replied as she grabbed the gauze and began to clean up her cut before bandaging it.

Rowen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What now?" Kento asked popping his head over Rowen's shoulder.

Riska looked up at Kento with sharp dark green eyes which caused Hardrock to back up a little.

"We must find the other Ronins, before the Nether Realm does."

"They're not in the city." Sage replied.

Riska shook her head, "the Nether Realm's reach is much larger than before. They've spread across all of Japan and in pockets around the world."

"Wait, what, how?" Kento asked surprised.

"The new Nether Realm lord is much stronger than Talpa ever was. He has been waiting centuries for this opportunity to show his power and get rid of all the Ronins. Unlike Talpa who struck whenever he felt like he had the power." Riska explained.

"Who is this new lord?" Sage asked.

Riska sighed, "I wanted to wait until you were all together again, but it seems like we must rush things against my will." She became silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "His name is Emperor Zetsumei and he was once a general for the Nether World, under Talpa and other demons that ruled that dimension."

"Zetsumei?" Rowen asked finally speaking up, "that means death, why am I sensing a pattern. Morpheus said he is of the Famine armor, Enkidu was of war. Are there others? What are their armors?"

"Wait, what pattern?" Kento asked confused.

Riska broke a crooked smirk.

"Your right Rowen, there is a pattern. And there is one other warlord, but also there is now a Gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?" All the Ronins asked.

"Hold on, one answer at a time." Riska insisted. "The other warlord is Matlal of the Pestilence armor."

"Plague." Rowen whispered.

Riska nodded and continued, "And finally there Lady Yuri she is the Gatekeeper of the Nether World. She is in charge of knowing who comes and goes through the gates of the Nether Realm and is the eyes and ears for Emperor Zetsumei."

The boys were silent as they took in the information.

"So… what IS the pattern?" Sage finally asked.

"Don't you know literature and myths at all?" Riska asked. "It's the apocalypse, Halo, the lord of the Nether Realm and his warlords are the four horsemen."

Enkidu swore as palace servants tended to him.

"What happened to you Enkidu? Lose another battle?" Morpheus scoffed at Enkidu's side.

"You can't say too much there Morpheus, I heard about your run in with Strata." A tall man with dirty blonde hair stepped into the room.

Morpheus snorted and the man, "What would you know Matlal? You haven't even been out there yet."

"Be patient, my opportunity is going to come soon, and when it does I will be more successful than either of you." Matlal insisted. "What DID happen you to Enkidu? You seemed to have the situation handled at first."

"Shōkōjo decided to show her face again and she got too close."

Matlal let out a snort, "she is of no threat. She never had been before."

"This time is different," Morpheus said with calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know why or how but she has changed."

"Enough talking." Came a female voice. The warlords fell silent and looked towards Lady Yuri as she came into the room. The maids scurried out of her way avoiding all eye contact. "The Ronins are on the move again. Matlal, the master has ordered that you take a turn at the Ronins."

Matlal grinned as he stood up tall with pride, "looks like it's my turn to show you how weak Shōkōjo and the other Ronins really are."

Morpheus and Enkidu glanced at each other dully as Yuri glared at the warlord for his cocky attitude.

"Go, warlord of pestilence." Yuri ordered once again.

Kento pulled up to his fellow warriors in the catering cargo van from his family's restaurant.

"Here's our ride." Hardrock said with a bright smile.

"Great. Now I'll smell like Lo Mein for weeks." Sage muttered getting into the front.

Rowen helped Riska climb into the empty back of the van, once inside she waved him off and sat on the floor. Rowen sat with his back to the front of the car between the driver and passenger seats.

"Where to?" Kento asked as he began to drive carefully out of the city.

"Cye, he should be at Okutama." Sage replied as he kept an eye on the skies for any signs of the Nether spirits or warlords.


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry it takes me so long to add more chapters to this story. I really want to take my time with them before I publish to make sure they make sense and I can revise them the best I can._

Even though they were still near downtown Tokyo, Okotama always seemed to feel like a world away. Here the skies were just beginning the pastel watercolors of the coming sunrise and seemed to fight back at the impending clouds that surrounded the nearby city.

While Kento concentrated on the road the other Ronins glued their eyes on the water that ran alongside highway 411.

"Where could he be?" Rowen wondered aloud as he watched the shores of the water.

"Kento, try Ogouchi Shrine." Sage suggested, he fought the antsy feeling in the gut of his stomach. He had a feeling something was off. He kept looking around waiting to see some sign of life from the Nether Realm or his friend.

The water was lost to the sight of trees that encompassed the road up to the shrine. Riska was silent as she took in her surroundings.

"The water used to be lower and there were more shrines here, once." She whispered.

The other Ronins looked at her.

"Yea… after the dam was built the water flooded over the nine other shrines." Sage said.

"They were beautiful shrines." Riska said with a heavy sadness.

"How old are you Riska?" Kento asked with a raised eyebrow.

Riska snapped out of her thoughts as if realizing she was around others. "I… look there's the shrine." She said pointing ahead. "Stop here Kento." She told him softly as she was reaching to open the side sliding door before anyone could stop her.

Before the van came to a complete stop she jumped out of the van with an almost perfect landing. Sage caught her lifting her bad leg upon landing and shook off the pain that came from her wound. He raised an eyebrow in question but decided to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying anything.

When the other Ronins joined Riska she was looking around carefully and listening. There were no birds singing and she couldn't hear the crack of twigs that would signal rodents in the bushes.

"You should get your under armours on. We're not alone here." She told them.

Kento, Sage, and Rowen looked at each other hesitating.

Riska's eyes softened as she came to a realization, "none of you have worn it since Suzunagi gave it to you."

The boys looked at each other before Sage spoke up first, "we know she gave us the new armour after testing us to see if we're worthy of them. But, can you blame us for hesitating when our old armours just wanted power and almost made us lose our humanity?"

"Your new armours are different. They were not made from the body of evil, but from the hopes and dreams of the innocent." Riska replied shaking her head.

"I hardly see the suffering Suzunagi went through as innocent. How do you know so much about them anyway?" Rowen asked.

"Suzunagi came to me as well." Riska said sadly, "her soul had been wandering for so long, looking for revenge that wasn't hers. I guided her towards you all, I told her to see for herself if the Ronins were as she remembered or different. You surprised her with your dedication of virtues, and you passed her tests and in the process her spirit was healed and allowed to finally move on into the afterlife.

What you all discovered and what she told you is true. The armours will be with you until the end of your lives, they are not something that you can pass off or be rid of. Your old armours maybe gone but their essence had always been with you to deny them would be death." Riska took a deep breath then added, "To deny the armours would allow Zetsumei to win. Now, please, your friends are in trouble and I cannot fight alone."

Kento's hands became fists then released over and over again. He felt the acid of anger in his stomach.

_She knows Suzunagi, she sent her to us. She knows all about us and what we've been through but yet she wants us to keep fighting. _

Sage rested a hand on Kento's shoulder in silence. When Kento looked to his friend he saw understanding in his eyes.

"We will find our friends first, Kento. Then… when we are all together again, we will get our answers." Sage told Kento before turning his face to Riska, "right?"

Riska nodded, "I swear it."

With a deep breath Sage stepped back and took out his orb. "Wisdom." He breathed.

A bright green light surrounded Sage until it disappeared and now showed Sage in his under armour.

Rowen followed, "life."

"Justice."

Once in their under armours the boys quickly stretched and re-familiarize their bodies to them. Riska also joined them in her own under armour of gray and light purple.

"We must split up to see if we can find Cye." Riska stated.

"Agreed. How about Kento and Rowen, you guys take the shore around the peninsula. Meanwhile, Riska and I will take the shrine." Sage said taking charge.

Kento nodded in agreement but Rowen gave his friend a calculated look. He was surprised to feel annoyed that he couldn't go with Riska, and didn't understand why. For some reason he felt the need to protect her. Finally, he simply nodded then began to walk in the direction of the water not waiting to see if Kento was following.

"So, Sage, why is it you wished to have me alone?" Riska asked as they approached the ancient shrine in front of them.

"I simply wanted to keep an eye on you. If you knew who Suzunagi was and what she did to us then how can I trust that you are truly here to help us? Did you know that when Rowen told her of the Inferno armour that she planned on making us call upon it so that she could destroy it and us with it?"

"That is fair. I do know that, unfortunately, but I wouldn't have sent her to you all if I did not think you could change her mind." Riska sighed as Sage shot her a glare. "I wish I could find the words to reassure you, but sometimes actions really do speak better than words." Riska spoke softly.

Sage was surprised that she wasn't more insulted or angered by his boldness, he was expecting more reaction from her other than compliance. This Riska-girl was different than anyone he had ever met.

"How's your leg?" Sage finally asked as he and Riska began to search around the shrine.

"It is fine. Like I said, I've had worse. Keep your concentration on trying to find your friends Halo, they are more important right now."

Sage nodded figuring she was trying to stay away from any topic about her specifically.

They searched in silence looking inside and out of the shrine, but they found nothing but dust and old offerings.

Only moments after they finished searching the shrine's main building though they heard a yell from the waterline, and then the sound of metal on metal.

Without further hesitation Sage and Riska ran towards the sound of battle.

When the tree line broke away to water they found that both Kento and Rowen stood in their under armours with their weapons in their hands. Between them on the ground lay Cye, his eyes were closed and blood rested at the corner of his mouth, he too was in his under armour.

A circle of Nether warriors surrounded the Ronins with their weapons drawn and ready for attack.

"Cye!" Sage cried out in panic. He quickly caught the attention of the Nether warriors which made Riska go into her battle stance with her razor fans in her hands.

Sage summoned his sword to his hand and joined her side.

The fighting began quickly between the Ronins and Nether warriors. Quickly, the group discovered they were smarter fighters than Talpa's bucket heads, they seemed to dance around the Ronins with ease.

Sage and Riska fought their way to join the others in surrounding their fallen comrade.

"What happened to Cye?" Sage yelled to Kento over the fighting.

"We don't know! When we got here we saw these bucketheads dragging him out of the water!" Kento yelled back.

Cye coughed feeling his lungs burn with the water that he was swallowed. He groaned as he began to move his fingers and toes to make sure they were all there. As he began to move the ringing in his ears began to dissipate and his hearing finally came back in clear and with it the sound of battle around him.

Cye eyes opened completely taking in the scene around him. His friends had made a circle around him fighting off the Nether warriors that he had been battling just before. As he looked around he also saw a new face among his friends, and that face belonged to it a with girl.

Cye was confused by this, where did she come from? There weren't any Ronins as far as he knew. He only knew of Lady Kayura wearing one of the armours. Suddenly a realization came to him and snapped Cye back into focus.

"Be careful!" He croaked as loud as he could, it sounded muffled to his ears but seemed to do the job.

His friends jumped at hearing him and turned to look down at him.

"Cye!" They said happily before blocking off more of their enemy.

"Be careful… war… lord… some… where… near." Cye groaned and closed his eyes as the world around him began to spin again.

"Warlord?" Kento said feeling anticipation of a stronger force in his gut.

A whistle then caused the Hardrock bearer to jump back as a weapon coming at him, but was surprised when it was suddenly blocked by one of Riska's razor fans. She had knocked away a double-sided spear before it could hit Kento square in the chest.

"Matlal!" She yelled looking towards the water, she joined Kento's side.

The Nether warriors had backed off and the Ronins looked to the water to see a warlord standing in ankle deep water. The warlord wore dark green armour, his mask only revealed his black eyes.

"Hello again Riska of Souls," Matlal scoffed with a laugh. "It has been a long time since I have seen you last."

"Not long enough." Riska hissed.

Matlal began to laugh before he waved a hand which dismissed the Nether warriors.

"I was enjoying the show but I think perhaps it is time that I step in to show you all a real fight and what the new Dark Nether Realm has up their sleeve."

With a lunge Matlal went after Kento and Riska first with his double-sided spear in hand.

Kento and Riska blocked Matlal's attacks. He was fast, much faster than the Ronins had seen before.

Kento and Riska worked together to fight back at Matlal, keeping him away from Cye and the others. However, Matlal suddenly swung his spear at Riska's bad leg, the spear's tip hit the bullseye and caused Riska to collapse She could feel the cut reopen under her armour and the blood begin to pool.

Biting her bottom lip she kept in her scream as she felt shooting pain went down her leg.

Kento stood in front of her and blocked Matlal's second attempt to hit her. Sage jumped to join Kento, while Rowen ran to Riska's side.

Rowen pulled Riska up with a jerk which made her cry out, her sight became tunnel vision for a moment as she fought to keep her grip across Rowen's back strong. As carefully but quickly as he could Rowen took Riska over to Cye and had her sit beside him.

Cye meanwhile was trying to push himself up onto his elbows calling his yari to his hand.

A cry made the three of them look towards the battle as Kento and Sage fell at Matlal's feet.

"Stay here." Rowen said quickly to both Cye and Riska before putting an arrow to his bow's string and shooting his weapon straight at true towards the warlord.

However, Matlal caught the arrow by it's shaft then grinned at Rowen.

"Foolish child, prepare to meet your doom." Matlal turned the arrow's head back to Rowen and threw it at him like it was a miniature spear.

It was blocked by Cye's yari but that was soon knocked away by Matlal who hit Cye with one end of his spear while simultaneously hitting Rowen in the shoulder with the other end.

Both Ronins went down with a cry. Rowen grasped his shoulder and looked up at Matlal, behind him Riska forced herself onto her knees and pushed Rowen back so that he fell on his butt behind her. A thin sheen of sweat appeared across Riska's forehead as she held herself up.

Matlal laughed as he stood above all the fallen Ronins.

"I don't know what the others were talking about. You are still weak Shōkōjo, you and the Ronins will die easily and Emperor Zetsumei will soon be the ruler of this realm and all others." Matlal raised his spear aiming it for Riska's heart. "Plague Slither!" His spear began to glow a dark green with power.

Riska stared at Matlal in the eyes refusing to look away from the warlord as his spear began the descent for his final blow.

Suddenly, a column of red light came flying across the water and hit Matlal hard, he yelled in pain.

"It burns!" He cried, he took a breath before he disappeared with a snap of dark energy, "I will return Ronins!" Matlal's voice echoed over the water.

Riska let out a breath as she fell onto her side out of exhaustion, but her eyes followed the other Ronins across the water to the opposite shore.

There in his full Wildfire armour that Suzunagi had bestowed to him stood Ryo. His armour's mask fell back revealing his face as he panted to catch his breath. Beside him faithfully stood White Blaze.

"Ryo!" Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen yelled out in a relieved unison.

"Thank the gods." Riska whispered before she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Riska sat up with a start; echoes of her dreams went through her head as she caught her breath. She felt sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Just a dream." She whispered to herself as she put her right hand on her forehead to rub it with her eyes shut and her left hand at her side.

As her left hand landed at her side her eyes shot open and took a little around. Her under armor was gone and was replaced with a borrowed maroon sweater that said Sengoku University across the front.

"Bed? Blankets? Where am I?"

"Our friend Mia's home." Answered Rowen as he entered the room. "You seemed to be having a nightmare, are you alright?"

Riska looked at Rowen, he had changed into a blue sweater with jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had his arms crossed resting over his chest. Rowen's blue hair was a mess, just like usual, but his blue eyes, which reminded Riska of a sea of stars at night, reflected emotion that she wished wasn't there. Empathy.

"I'm fine." Riska finally whispered as she realized she was staring at the bearer of Strata. "How did we get here?"

"After the battle we decided it would be best for us to regroup and get our answers somewhere more safe. This place…" Rowen was cut off.

"…is protected." Riska finished, "I can feel it. The power of the Ancients radiates here."

Rowen nodded, "a parting gift from Lady Kayura to ensure we would always have a safe house. The others are downstairs, we've been waiting for you and Cye to recover so that we can finally get the answers you promised." Rowen's voice was soft as he gauged Riska.

Finally, after a moment of consideration Riska nodded, "very well."

She flipped the bed's blanket off her lap and looked down at the sweat pants she wore. They were maroon like the sweater which made Riska smirk. Underneath the sweat pants she could feel the pull of gauze and wrap around her wound.

"Mia is washing your other clothes…" Rowen explained quickly. "your… umm… pants… were ripped where you were wounded… Mia said you would probably fit one of her pair of jeans."

"I must thank her." Riska said as she lifted herself off the bed.

She placed her foot down on her wounded leg tentatively testing to see how much pain there would be. Riska winced as she put pressure down, it was sore but manageable. With a jump of surprise she looked up at Rowen who had place a supporting hand on her arm.

"Would you like help?" the blue-haired boy asked, he was looking her directly in the eyes which only caught Riska's attention again.

Riska opened her mouth then closed it again as she returned his gaze.

"I… appreciate it… but I think I should be able to manage." She finally answered breaking the silence between them.

Rowen nodded, "let me know if you change your mind. I'll have your back."

Rowen and Riska made their way down stairs to the large living room where the other Ronins and Mia were waiting.

Cye sat beside his best friend Kento on a couch, a bruise was fading to yellow on his cheek and his swollen lip all but disappeared. Other than looking worn out he seemed to otherwise be doing better. He wore a light blue t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes; he gave Riska a reassuring smile as she entered the room.

Kento and Sage, who also sat on the couch with Cye, both watched Riska silently sizing her up and trying to figure out what her next move would be. Kento was in a white hoodie that had "Milkball" written across his chest and jeans. While Sage was in a dark green polo with khaki pants he relaxed against the back of the couch with one arm resting along the back of the couch and his leg crossed over his knee.

Ryo sat in an armed chair by himself; he was leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees with his fingers interlaced which supported his chin. His hands blocked most of his mouth but his eyes were in full view and looked at Riska intently, but more with a thoughtful look than his other two friends. He wore his red sweater and jeans, the air around him still said he continued to be the unofficial leader of the group.

Mia stood behind the couch; she was wearing a yellow button down shirt that was untucked from her straight legged jeans. She also gave Riska a smile that welcomed her warmly.

Rowen walked over to sit on the arm of Ryo's chair.

As Rowen sat down White Blaze stood up from where he was laying down beside Ryo and walked over to Riska. A low purr came from his throat as he rubbed against Riska's good leg. She smiled as she looked down at him.

"Hello old friend." She whispered as she scratched behind the tiger's ear, as she glanced up at Ryo she saw him eyeing her carefully.

White Blaze licked Riska's hand before returning to his master's side.

"How are you feeling, Riska right?" Mia finally said to break the silence.

Riska nodded, "I am doing much better. Thank you." Slowly she walked over to the open seat in the armchair opposite of Ryo.

"I was worried when you got here, the boys told me about all the battles you helped them with, it sounded like you took a lot of hits for them. I'm so thankful for your help." Mia continued then looked to the others to speak up. A grumble of thank you went around the room.

"So, you promised us that once we were all together you would let us know what's going on." Kento said finally. His voice was laced with impatience.

"Yes, I would like some answers." Sage agreed, as the others nodded.

"And I will fulfill my promise; I do not make them lightly." Riska assured them all, "now, where to begin." She pondered out loud.

"How about who this Emperor Zetsumei is and where he came from?" Ryo suggested.

Riska nodded, she knew that would probably be the best place to start to begin this mess.

"Zetsumei was a mortal once, the first son of an honorable and great family here in ancient Japan, during the Kofun period. He was loved by his parents and idolized by his siblings." Riska began, "Talpa, as you know, was an evil spirit that wished to rule both the Nether Realm and this Mortal Realm. However, he wasn't able to summon enough power to have a solid body in this world in the beginning. However, he wished to gain numbers from the Mortal Realm for his army. However, he needed a host first, and he found it… in the body of Zetsumei's father.

No one saw the difference at first, Talpa was smart and began to subtly have the warriors of Zetsumei's father join him and he also poisoned Zetsumei's mind with the idea that he must have more power and call upon the Nether Realm for support.

Eventually, Zetsumei believed every word Talpa told him, and why wouldn't he? When he looked at the man all he saw was his father and he wanted to gain his father's approval.

One day, Talpa was found out by the wife of Zetsumei's father while Talpa was speaking to a Nether spirit. The wife panicked, she realized that the man that was her beloved was no longer there. However, when she went for help in the palace she found the warriors and servants were all loyal to the evil spirit in her husband's body. She tried to run then with her young toddler children, twins, a boy and girl.

However, Zetsumei had told Talpa where she had gone and Talpa ordered Zetsumei to show his allegiance by finding and killing his mother and bringing back the children. He told him that his mother meant to stop them from truly achieving the freedom of power."

Riska paused her eyes went distant for a moment before continuing finally, but her voice sounded detached at the next part of the story.

"Zetsumei followed his orders. He found his mother and tricked her to think he was on her side and when his mother went to hug her eldest son in relief he stabbed her in the back then chopped off her head as proof for his father.

When he finally returned with his mother's head and his younger siblings Talpa rewarded him with immortality and the promise that one day he could succeed him.

It was then that Talpa used his Nether spirits to cast a spell that made all the lands of Zetsumei's family to disappear into the Nether world. All that was left behind was the empty shell of Zetsumei's father's body.

Once in the Nether world Zetsumei began his training to become a warlord and general for Talpa and learned how to harbor the power of the Nether Realm.

When you defeated Talpa and he finally died, for real, Zetsumei stepped up to the throne. He had been waiting centuries for it, growing his power and allegiance to others outside of the Nether Realm.

He is powerful and cunning, since he was never a spirit like Talpa he understands how mortals think and act. Just when you think he will turn away from you he will strike and show you just how merciless he is."

As Riska ended her explanation she looked at each of the Ronins and Mia.

Cye, Ryo, and Rowen shared similar looks; they were going through all the information in their head trying to break things down for strategy. Kento looked skeptical, which was the exact opposite of Mia who was intrigued. However, Sage was staring at Riska with his one eye that showed from behind his hair and he seemed to want to deny everything Riska told them.

"What happened to his siblings?" Sage finally asked.

"What?" Riska asked surprised.

"You didn't tell us what happened to his siblings." Sage pointed out.

Riska sighed, "They died. Their innocence couldn't handle the evil that was in the Nether Realms, it ripped them apart from the inside out."

"And just how do you know all of this?" Sage asked.

Everyone gave Riska the same hardened curious look that Sage had on his face. Riska could feel their hesitation and knew she couldn't lie any longer.

"Because… I was once a part of Zetsumei's court of allies."


	8. Chapter 7

As the warlords entered the throne room candles along the walls burst to life. The lights went all around the room and stopped as they reached the sliding doors that opened to the throne on the other side.

The warlords kneeled before the screen with their arm across the chest and fist resting on their opposite shoulder. They looked down at the floor awaiting their master's presence.

On the other side of the wall they could hear whispering, but a moment later the doors finally slid back.

Lady Yuri sat on the stairs beside the throne in a long flowing smoky gray dress; her brown hair flowed down towards her feet. She rested her head on the side of the throne while she gazed at the warlords with her golden eyes.

On the throne sat Emperor Zetsumei of the Nether Realm. His face was young and flawless except for the four scar lines that went over his left eye, but that did not hinder his intense green eyes which constantly reflected the swirl of all the souls he had taken over the centuries. His hair, however, was white and short although it was the only sign of his true age it did not take away from his strength. At the moment he looked serious and stern as he gazed down at his warlords.

"You have all failed me." As Zetsumei spoke the room echoed, "I sent you all out to kill the Ronins BEFORE they reunited. And now they sit in their safe house planning against us! I have half the mindset to put you all into the pit as lesson for failing me."

"We are sorry, my gracious lord," began Morpheus, "they were assisted by Riska of Souls and she had shown great strength."

"And when we finally were able to weaken her, the Ronins leader, Ryo of the Wildfire, showed up." Matlal added.

The warlords kept their head down to show their regret for their actions.

Zetsumei let out a laugh, "you allowed Shōkōjo to embarrass you? She is hardly any concern of mine."

"My lord," Yuri stated softly looking up to her emperor. "The girl's strength has grown as the Ronin's has. She is no longer the same as she was in your court."

Zetsumei looked down at the woman at his side without moving his head.

"I see. Perhaps then you should go to try to defeat the Ronins."

"My lord?" Yuri questioned pulling away from the throne.

"We no longer can try to kill the Ronins individually; we must capture them and bring them here. Can you show my warlords how to fight, Gatekeeper?" Zetsumei asked.

Yuri's eyes lit up briefly, "yes, my lord, it would be my honor to prove my worth to you."

Lady Yuri stood up beside her emperor to bow to him then walked down the stairs to walk past the warlords.

"Morpheus, Matlal, Enkidu." Zetsumei stated turning towards his warlords. "Prepare your troops for battle."

As the warlords acknowledged their orders the doors to Zetsumei's throne closed.

* * *

><p>"You… you were a part of the Nether Realm?" Cye repeated with shock.<p>

"How do we know that you aren't going to turn on us then?" Sage asked.

Riska looked at each Ronins sadly, "Yes, Cye, I was once one of them. I have sworn to protect the Ronins long ago. After I had really seen what Talpa and Zetsumei were doing I knew I could not be among them."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryo asked.

"I was tricked into believing the same ideals. They told me they wanted to better the world, and take all those who wished to destroy life out of it. I had taken the lives of hundreds of innocents, and I-."

Riska was suddenly cut off as Kento lunged at her. They both tipped over the armchair that she sat in and went to the ground. Kento's hands wrapped tightly around Riska's throat, cutting off her air supply. Riska gasped at the grip and pushed her hands against Kento's shoulders the best she could with him on top of her and her leg stuck underneath the armchair.

Anger filled Kento's eyes, "you killed the innocent and you worked for the Nether rats! How can we ever trust you?!"

"Kento!" Mia cried out desperately as his brothers in arms jumped up to pull Kento off of Riska.

As Cye and Ryo ripped Kento off of the bearer of the Souls armor Riska coughed and turned to the side to try to get oxygen back in her lungs. Her breath was ragged and tears came down her cheeks. White Blaze jumped in front of her blocking Kento's view, he showed his teeth but did not growl.

Rowen and Sage kneeled on each side of her as Mia ran to get water.

"Kento! What has gotten into you!?" Ryo yelled, "This isn't like you at all!"

Kento rubbed his face with his hands, "you heard her dude, she worked and killed for them. She-."

"Is no longer a part of that world. Can't you see that?!" Ryo demanded pointing at Riska as Sage and Rowen helped her into a chair. White Blaze curled up at her feet keeping an eye on Kento.

"I don't like it either, Kento, but you don't see me trying to kill her." Sage stated angrily.

Kento blinked and looked between his friends and Riska, his eyes softened. Mia came back into the room and handed Rowen the glass of water in her hands to help Riska drink it.

"I… I'm sorry, we've been through so many battles against the Nether Realm. I just want it all to stop, once and for all." Kento explained with regret in his voice.

"We all do, Kento, but that doesn't mean we should resort to attacking every person that has ever been associated with them." Rowen told Kento.

"It's fine." Riska whispered, her voice sounded raspy. She reached up and touched Rowen's arm, the touch made Rowen shiver.

"No, he's right. I'm sorry Riska, I don't know what came over me. It was like my anger overcame all of my other thoughts." Kento stated, "I have a question though. If Zetsumei is essentially the adopted son of Talpa then where was the dude when we fought Talpa six years ago?"

"Talpa had assumed he had gone to survey the next realm he was to take over, but really, Zetsumei was crossing the dimensions to unite his own forces. He knew that if Talpa was defeated he would not get the throne as easily as he wished. Just because he had been in the Nether Realm for centuries, did not mean the Nether spirits would allow him to take over, not without proving his power." Riska explained, she took the glass of water Rowen offered and drank it.

"Dimensions." Rowen pondered out loud. "I know that we are one and the Nether Realm but what are the others?"

"Did Zetsumei find his warlords among them?" Ryo added.

"There are several out there, but I do not even know how many. Yes, Zetsumei found his warlords in different dimensions." Riska answered. "Morpheus was the first he recruited. He found him first not long after Talpa was defeated by the Ancient about a thousand years ago. Morpheus lived in a world of darkness; the sun there was a white dwarf and offered neither heat nor energy to his home. He bears the armor of famine because of how he lived through the starvation in his world.

Enkidu, he is from a world of gods, and I do not mean the ones you are familiar with in this realm. They were people with powers that would kill us if we tried to copy them and are nearly undefeatable. The warlord of war is exactly as he sounds. He killed thousands in his world to quench his thirst for power and chaos.

Matlal is the only one that came from a realm where the population is as mortal as us. However, it was a place that was wild and the environment was the rulers. Trees, water, birds everything that is harmless here were intelligent and merciless there. However, because of this Matlal learned how to create diseases from what is around him. I had once seen him kill with a single leaf he had picked and turned into an air-borne powder."

The Ronins looked at each other in awe.

"And the Lady Yuki, the gatekeeper?" Sage asked.

"She is a creature not from any one realm. She is a creation from the creation of life. Once Yuki had been on the side of good, wanting to help others and guide them. However, Zetsumei corrupted her and offered her experiences and passion that she could not experience by simply staying among all the doors to the realms. Yuki became the key for Zetsumei to freely travel between dimensions at will and the reason why his reach has gone further than Talpa's ever had."

"And what about you? Where did you come from?" Ryo asked finally.

Riska looked at Ryo then slowly at each of the others. Her eyes finally stopped on Kento, waiting for him to react again.

"I am from the mortal realm, this world. I was recruited when I was young and naive. I never knew family as you do. I was able to discover the true nature of Talpa and Zetsumei before it was too late, which is something I consider to be lucky. The Ancients clan took me in after I escaped the Nether Realm; they taught me a more honorable reason to fight. They were the ones who created my armor, separate from all of yours but still connected. However, they also punished me for my actions."

"And what was that punishment?" Kento asked.

"I will forever stay immortal, but I can die by mortal means. I am also to always see the beings of the Spirit Realm. Kodama mostly, small creatures that often take the form of anything they feel like for fun. I had chosen to swear to protect the Ronin Warriors, whoever they are in each generation, and to fight beside them. However, the Ancient was the one who cursed me to escort their souls to the afterlife upon death."

The Ronins and Mia became quiet and still. Riska looked up to Rowen and Sage to see their reactions.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Kento said softly.

Riska looked at him then began to laugh.

"You don't think it sounds too bad Hardrock?" She asked mockingly, "Does watching those you come to enjoy the company of and even love grow old and die sound good? Then having to coax their spirit from their body, even if they are not ready to leave the mortal realm, and then take them to the afterlife sound good to you?

How about if they were one of your brothers at arms that died at your side in battle because you moved too slow or they decided to sacrifice themselves so that others can live? Do you not realize how many other Ronins there have been in a thousand years' time?

I am between worlds at all times, sometimes I cannot tell where the Mortal Realm ends and the Spirit Realm begins. I see the faces of those that came before you in my dreams and relive their deaths as well."

Riska began to cough as her throat dried out. Rowen handed her the glass of water again and she drank it quickly.

Mia gave Riska an empathetic look while the Ronins mostly looked unsure how to answer.

"I could not fight with you before against Talpa because I was trapped elsewhere, but I can now. I will fulfill my role as your protector and guide. In return, all I ask is that you trust me enough to allow me to show you the way. The armors you have now are more powerful than ever before.

Ryo, the fact that you were able to summon the power of the Wildfire armor without damaging yourself means you are strong. But, the rest of you have fallen behind in your training. We must be at full strength and unity if we are to go up against Zetsumei and be victorious.

I will leave you all to discuss what you want to do, since I am not the one who can make the decision for you." Riska stood up. With one last look around the room she headed for the stairs.

"Oh, Riska, wait!" Mia called after her before following the girl up the stairs.

Once both women were gone from the room the boys looked to each other.

"Well, what DO we do?" Cye asked.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Mia took Riska to her study and began to show her old maps and stories that she and her family had collected over the years.<p>

"A couple years ago, when Suzunagi appeared, I brought these to a meeting with the country's leaders to explain the Ronins to them. It seemed like everyone has heard a story about the Ronin Warriors one way or another. Usually, it had been passed down through their families. At first they thought I was just making up another story but then people began to speak up saying they saw them when they fought Talpa." Mia explained.

Riska nodded, "the world is much larger than it was before and stories that are based on truth are treated as myth. The other Ronins, they were known as heroes before. Now though, people are focused on vigilantes and their comic books so they don't often see a true hero when there is one."

"You think the Ronins are heroes?" Mia asked with a smile.

"No, I think they are all honorable men that have been given daunting tasks throughout their lives and they rise to the occasion. A hero is simply a word for people to describe those who have acted in times in turmoil without hesitating to think selflessly. There are many heroes out there; we just don't do a good enough job to recognize all of them." Riska explained then smiled at Mia, "your collection is amazing, Mia Koji. I was convinced that most of this had been lost throughout the ages and became stories grandparents told their grandchildren as a lesson, but you have held on to the truth behind all the legends."

Mia nodded then looked to the television that she had turned on in the room.

"What are they doing?" She questioned out loud, she moved around the desk to get closer to the screen.

Riska turned as well to see what Mia was talking about.

On the screen was a news program and they were showing images of downtown Tokyo. The clouds which the Nether Realm had summoned now covered the sky completely, and in one portion they swirled as if they threatened to create a storm or tornado.

Rows of tanks and members of the militia were shown marching into the city. The headline on the bottom of the screen said "_local military sent in to deal with terrorist threat_."

"Idiots." Riska hissed as she moved to stand beside Mia.

They watched as the soldiers worked their way towards the Tokyo Imperial Palace where Zetsumei had taken over for his personal use. The soldiers were surprisingly not attacked as they surrounded the palace walls, falling in line according to their plan.

"It's a trap, they must leave!" Riska warned feeling panic filling her chest.

Mia and Riska's eyes stayed glued to the television, they didn't even register when the Ronins came into the room behind them.

Mia spotted the Nether warriors before the newscasters did; the attack came all at once against the military troops. The group all watched in horror as the battle started and ended quickly. Before anyone realized what had happened the soldiers were surrounded by dead and dying comrades. Immediately they began to fall back with the injured and leaving behind the dead.

Riska made fists feeling anger and guilt bubble over. She turned to the Ronins with her eyes filled with threatening tears. On the television the screen went blank as the story was cut off the air.

"Will you fight again Ronins, or will you watch as others die, like those men and women?" She asked them desperately.

Ryo looked at his brothers in arms then back at Riska.

"We will fight with you." He replied.

Riska sighed with relief then nodded, "get ready then Ronins, we must train before going up against Zetsumei and his empire."

Outside, in the trees, Lady Yuki was perched on a tree branch watching the scene inside the house. The gatekeeper was in her battle clothes of a tight fitting suit with a breast plate and leg shields.

She smiled, "come little Ronins into my web." With a blur of movement Yuri disappeared into a wormhole she had created.


End file.
